


Defile Me

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Nux Lives, Slit Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast finds a way to show Slit that she and the other Wives don't belong to Joe. Nux & Slit live AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defile Me

Toast would have minded her own business if not for Capable. Capable was clinging to her War Boy’s arm as he stood toe to toe with another War Boy. The two were growling in each other’s faces and it looked like it was about to escalate. Toast didn’t trust Capable to do the smart thing and not get in the middle if a fight started. She headed towards them, grateful for the comforting weight of the gun at her hip. 

“And not only that,” the other War Boy was snarling, “But then you go and stick your mediocre cock in one of his wives! You disgust me, you filth.”

“What’s this about?” Toast asked, trying to sound authoritative.

Both War Boys turned to look at her. The unknown one’s gaze dropped lower than her face for a brief moment before he stared straight ahead, looking into the air above her head. “You’re just breeders,” he said, “But Nux should know better than to touch one of the Immortan’s treasures.”

Treasures. Toast had read in one of the books that warlords of ages past had been buried with their treasures. She’d gone from wishing for Joe’s death to fearing what might happen to her when he died. She owed Furiosa so much.

“We are not breeders,” Capable said fiercely.

Toast had unholstered her gun. She aimed it at the War Boy’s crotch. “Call me or my sisters – or any woman - ‘breeders’ again and I’ll shoot your balls off.”

The War Boy stepped back and folded his hands protectively over his crotch. “Yeah, okay.”

“I suggest you find somewhere else to be right now,” she said.

She watched him walk off and then turned on the spectators. The War Boys and even some of the little Pups were shielding their crotches too.

“Show’s over,” she snapped, and they hurried to look busy.

“Shine,” Nux told her happily. “Never seen Slit look so scared.”

“Why is this Slit pissy about you and Capable?” Toast asked.

Nux rubbed the back of his head. “Well, we used to be a team and I guess he thinks me being with Capable shames him.”

“So he’s worried he’s guilty by association in the eyes of his dead god?”

Nux nodded.

Toast rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to shout about what idiots War Boys were.

The most frustrating thing was that there was no way to reach Slit and other War Boys like him and make them understand that the former wives were people as much as them and entitled to doing anything they did, including choose who they fucked.

The incident was still gnawing at Toast when she encountered the War Boy Slit again several days later. She rounded a corner and there he was holding up several pipes that seemed to have come dislodged from the ceiling.

“Great,” he said sarcastically when he saw her. “Too short to reach these and too weak to hold them up anyway. Run and fetch some Repair Boys. This place is falling apart without the Immortan.”

Toast would have gone for help right away if he hadn’t had such an attitude. Instead she struck a casual pose against the opposite wall. “It’s you. You know, I’ve been thinking and I realized that you’re probably so upset about Nux and Capable because you’re jealous.”

“Jealous?! Jealous of him defiling Immortan’s treasure?!”

“Jealous that none of us would ever have you.”

“I don’t want you. I’d never disrespect the Immortan like that.”

“Joe,” Toast snapped angrily. “He was just an old man named Joe. He wasn’t any immortal. Furiosa killed him and the Wretched have probably shit him out by now.”

She wanted to destroy his faith in Immortan Joe. She stalked towards him and he flinched like he was expecting violence. But Toast was oddly calm now. She knew what to do. She stroked the scars on his bare stomach gently and pressed her lips to his chest in a quick kiss.

He was looking down at her with total horror on his face.

“I think you do want me, Slit.”

“I don’t,” he insisted. “Get away from me.”

He couldn’t push her away without letting the pipes fall and wasting precious water. He was as good as bound. He was at her mercy and Toast was feeling merciless. She poked one of his nipples. They were tiny compared to the rest of him. She was tiny compared to him. She just had to lean in close to bite his nipple.

“Holy V8,” he prayed.

He might be an unpleasant prick, but he did have a very nice body, even with the scars. Toast enjoyed running her hands all over that well built body. She reached down and groped at the front of his trousers until she felt the outline of his cock. That, at least, was perfectly willing and ready to betray Joe.

“I’ll break each one of your little fingers,” he snarled.

“And damage your Immortan’s treasure?” she mocked.

It took some time to figure out how to undo his belts and trousers, but eventually Toast freed his cock. It was as nice as the rest of him, though she was almost surprised it wasn’t scarred up or metal-studded.

“You’re very attractive, Slit,” she said quietly. “Despite your efforts to ruin yourself in Joe’s honor.”

He looked surprised at that.

Toast slid her hand up and down the length of his cock, brushing her thumb over the head on every upstroke. It wasn’t until after she’d made him come that she realized she’d endangered them both. If his arms or legs had given out, a lot of heavy metal would have fallen on their heads. She had to admire his control. She tucked his cock away and did up his trousers and belts, and kissed his chest again before stepping away.

“There,” she said. “Still think I’m an untouchable treasure?”

He didn’t answer and Toast wasn’t feeling cruel enough to make him keep holding up those pipes. She quickly went to summon help, and then decided it was wisest to stay in the vault. 

Retaliation came several days later. She was walking through the green room when hands came out of the shadows and grabbed her. A hand clamped over her mouth and an arm went around her middle, trapping her arms to her sides, and lifting her clean off the ground. She felt herself being carried. Her assailant didn’t say a word, but Toast knew it had to be Slit.

He deposited her in an empty cavern a long way away from anything else, yanking her gun out of its holster and stuffing it into one of his pockets.

Her terror must have shown because Slit’s angry scowl softened.

“I’m just going to do to you what you did to me.”

Toast believed him. Maybe she needed to believe him to avoid breaking down completely, or maybe it was because he didn’t have to offer her reassurance but he had anyway. She could handle what she thought was about to happen. She had to. She tried to reassert herself, to at least not cower.

“Do you even know how to make a woman come?”

“I’ll figure it out,” he said confidently.

He held her wrists behind her back with one hand and lifted the front of her shirt, exposing her breasts. His touch was tentative, and Toast was surprised by how good it felt. Then Slit knelt and latched onto a nipple, sucking hard.

She moaned before she could stop herself. 

Slit seemed astonished. “You sound like you’re getting your cock sucked.”

Toast chose to focus on the obvious. “I don’t have a cock.”

He squeezed a breast. “Yeah, you’ve got these.” 

He sucked and squeezed her breasts like he thought he could make her come by that alone. Toast wasn’t about to inform him otherwise, least of all because she was starting to feel like maybe he could. 

She lamented that he didn’t have hair for her to run her fingers through - and realized that at some point he’d let go of her wrists and her arms had found their way around him. She was clutching his head in silent encouragement. She belatedly considered gouging his eyes and running away. But she didn’t want to. 

He unfastened her trousers and put his hand inside, groping her cunt. “It’s like an oil leak.”

Toast would have laughed if she could. He’d slid a finger inside her. 

“So slick.” 

He added another finger. His fingers were much longer than her own and reached places she’d never reached herself. She bit her lip to keep from gasping as his wriggling fingers touched a spot that felt especially good. But he began to stroke that same spot. 

Toast opened her eyes and found Slit studying her face as he fingered her. He was smarter than she’d expected. She would be intrigued later. Right now she let her eyes close and whispered an invocation to gods she didn’t believe in.

Her knees buckled and only his arm kept her up. Toast let go completely and let the orgasm wash over her. It seemed to go on forever and when it finally ended, she could only cling to Slit. 

“Told you I’d figure it out,” he said proudly. 

Toast murmured wordlessly and nestled against him, grateful for his arms around her. Eventually the feeling of bliss faded enough for her to be surprised that he was willing to hold her like this. 

“Are we good?” she asked. “You won’t call me and my sisters breeders or act like we still belong to Joe, and I won’t threaten you or delay helping you?”

“We’re good.” 

“Good.” Toast disentangled herself from him enough to begin unbuckling his belts. “Because I want to fuck you and you want to fuck me and Joe can fuck himself in hell.”

Slit didn’t voice any disagreement. It was progress.


End file.
